Starts 2nd of December till Christmas
by Lilly-Oliver
Summary: The class goes to a trip to New York....but in Hempstead!Couples will arise and danger will begin with a bit kidnap.....My first story..no flames please...couples are Make and Lolliver
1. Going and sleeping

**Dec. 2nd 2006**

**Lilly's POV.**

The morning came like a soft blnket unvaling.I just reminded myself that we were on a plane of to Hempstead in New York. Everyone in school didn't want to go just because it was a trip to stay there for a whole year till our next grade.

Rumors were that people get killed there. We'll just have to wait and see later on how it will go.

I slowly lifted my body up and saw Oliver sleeping next to ,me. I think I might have sleeped on his shoulder because there was drull there.

I lightly stood up and went across Oliver out of my seat. I past Miley and Jake's row,still sleeping. Ashley, Amber,Chad,Danny,Sarah,Becca,Eric,and Johnny were still sleeping too. I went strait to the bathroom and washed my face.I went back to my seat 5 minutes later and to my surprise everyone was awake.

Ofcorse Ashley and Amber were laughing about,and Chad and Danny were just talking,Jake and Miley,well they were making out,Sarah was reading,Eric was watching t.v.,Becca was doing her nails,and Johnny...well he was sleeping.As to Oliver,he was waiting for me to come.

"Hey Lil' .Look at Mr.Washington He passes more farts then his drull." Oliver said while laughing." Oh,by the way,sorry about the drull on your shirt." I said pointing to it, while sitting in my seat.

"Its ok! I just cant wait to land,if we dont, i'll hurl!" With that , the plane was landing and we gathered our stuff and left the plane.

Everyone went to a small shop in the airport and ate a doughtnut,but Mr.Washinton had 5 doughts and didn't miss a peice of crum.

I looked around for my bag since we were going to leave the airport, but I couldn't seem to find it. I looked around and spotted Oliver holding it. I let a smile out and catched up with the crew.

"Hey Miley!" I said as I jumped behind the crew. She got starled because she droped a couple of things.

"Oh, hey Lilly. Whats up?" Miley asked calmly while getting her bag of the ground."You seem bit jumpy dont you think." Miley said abit curiouse if I have gone wild or something.

"No,just happy...Are you scared to the place that were going to go to?" I asked and she just replied "There isn't anything to be worried about."

Thats when everyone throught their bags in the little box in the coach bus.We entered the bus and it was hot,but its better that way...atleast for now.

Oliver sat at the window seat while I sat next to him,then Jake got the window seat across us and Miley sat right next to him.Ashley and Amber were behind us while Chad and Danny were behind Miley and Jake.

Then behind them was Sarah and Becca and Jonhnny and Eric were behind Ashley and Amber "So Miley,anything new gonna happen this month" I asked her holding up my video camera at her. "Yeah, were gonna have a great time...BYE!" and thats all she said.

Then I turn the camera to Oliver."What about you Oliver? Anything new your trying to accomplish this month. Oliver turned to the camera and said "Well smokin 'oken is going to get a girl on the ollie trollie or under the ollietoe (mistle toe) by christmas." then he turned around.

I turned the video camera of and punched him lightly. I could tell this is going to be a lond day. "Hey Oliver?" I asked... "Yeah."he replied.

"Are you frighted to the place were going?" I had asked .He had a confused face but I just wanted to hear his voice...I mean his reply!

"That Lil' I can't say because i'm not sure, but if there's anything wrong or you need help, I'll be there." He said with a smile. I light smiled and gave him a peck on the check.

Ofcorse I like Oliver as more then a friend, but he never notices the little things I do to make me get closer to him. He just smiled. I turned to Miley and she was staring at me with a grin.

As I began to say "What?" she just replied with a "Oh nothing, just that" cough "i'm right." she replies with the biggest smile.

I gave a long sigh and new that this trip is going to be worth a while.!

* * *

Hey! I hope u Liked the first chapter,because its really my first story so i'll try to make it better,PROMISE. oh and I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF HANNAHMONTANA...sadly only the idea,and I will add more lolliver moments I swear! Also Mr.Washington is supposed to me Mr. Coralli but the name disapperas ever time! 


	2. Carrying her

**December 3rd.**

**Oliver's POV**

I couldn't figure out why its been so long to arrive at a hotel. Everyone was awake when we finally arrived,except Lilly. Gosh she is gorgouse. Her blonde hair slightly curled ,her eye's gently closed not like other people I had met.

I didn't want to wake her up but everyone has already left the bus.I saw though the window and saw Miley and Jake pic up our louge and head for the hotel. So now instead or waking Lil' up 3 in the morning, I could just carry her.

I lightly went to the other side of her and unbuckle her seat belt and gently picked her up.As I exit the bus ,she shivered abit.

I hurried inside the hotel as fast as I could. When I got inside, it looked amazin, but the outside seemed horrible. I could tell that Ashley tried to trip me but Becca just pushed her to the ground.That was hilarious.

I looked around hesitatedly and put her gently on the couch."Hey,looks like she's finally lited out dont you think."Jake came and said to me.

"Yeah man, you swear you didn't tell anybody about my crush?" I asked as I replied."No man." he just replied.

We (the class) await for Mr.Washington to get our room keys.I was paired with Jake and Dannny,Miley was paired with Lilly and Becca,Eric,Chad and Johnny were paried together, and Ashley ,Amber and Sarah were paired together. I give pitty to Sarah since she had to stay with the witches.

Once Miley got her room key, I carried Lilly to the room and layed her down lightly as possible, I covered her with the covers and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Im went to my roo m and slept.

**Afternoon 1:00**

I woke up and changed. Me and Jake went to Miles and Lil's room,but they unfortunatly were at our door.

"So...LETS EXPLORE THE HOTEL PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE!."Lilly begged in a cheerful mood.

I just smiled and nodded,also Jake and Miley.We went to cheek out the pools but each of us took a piece of corn bread first. As we got to the pools Ashley and Amber were already there. They kept their eyes on us and wishpered something,but what the heck, we didn't care.

We looked all around and went back at the pool to make plans with the others. I talked to the guys abit and saw Lilly and Miley comeing our way. I turned to Jake just for 2 seconds and everyone heard a loud "AAHHHHH".

Everone quickly ran to the huge splash. Miley was trying to get ride of the bubbles search for something.I just looked around and Ashley and Amber were laughing so hard. I wondered but I also looked around and I couldn't find Lil'...again.

As the bubbles cleared up,there was ablonde under the pool but something was stuck with her. The life guard was just flriting with Ashley and Amber.

I just jump in and looked for the Lil' since she's the only blonde girl here.I looked hesitatly for her and took her by her waist but her converse laces her stook to something. I went a bit deeper and took her shoe off and brung her to the surface.

Everyone ran to her and I just went to her and listened for a beat. I couldn't find any beat so I do CPR...for at least a minute and 28 seconds water spat out of her mouth and she coughed abit . Miley bend down and hugged her tightly.

At a moment I thought Becca had a sad face but I just put that idea in the back of my head and hugged Lilly.

After the whole drama that just happened , everyone went back to their rooms and took a brea and ordered dinner. I went to Lil's room to check if she was ok.

**Lilly's Room at 9:00**

I knocked gently in the door and Becca answered. "Hey Oliver...whats up?" she asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Um...is Lilly here."I just asked simply. "Yea she's sitting on her bed,come in." Becca insited. I walked in and sat in the end of Lil's bed."Hey Lil'...you ok?"

"Yea,just cold is all." She said ,she had acouple of night gowns on and was eating chicken noodle soup with a soda on the side.

"Like I said in the bus Lil' need any help and i'll be there." Once again, she had that smile that gives me a reason to smile everyday.

"Thanks Oliver."She tells me with the biggest but yet soft smile every had.I gave her a hug and went of to bed waiting for a new day to begin.

* * *

Ok I hope u like this chap,I kinda did it fast thoe cuz i;m going to bed now,thnx for da reviews everyone I really apreciate it since its my first ,oh and lilrin91...I need help on how to do that...please review u guys 


	3. Kissing me

**December 4 2006**

**Lilly's POV.**

**Afternoon at 6:00**

"PULL! PULL!" everyone on my team said.We were playing tug-a-war in the hall of the hotel. I got paried with Johnny,Sarah,Eric and Danny while Miley was paired with Jake,Chad,Oliver and Becca.

I pulled hard and I said 3 and our team let go of the rope."WHOO! Finally we won!" Sarah said with pride. The other team had feel on their butts and now has to face the consequence we had made for the "Lozers"...but I think it would be fair because lozer's have more fun!( wink , wink)

Johnny out his arm around me and said to them "Ok ,you lost, you must face what you have to do next." Miley's Face and Becca's were bright red because they had to eat a whole sandwhich with two bottles of ketchup and mustard in it only.

**THE Consequence!**

Miley and Becca had disgusted faces and ketchup all pver their mouths.Oliver , Chad and Jake just finished with out making any mess.

I came up to Oliver, with a piece of ketchup in my hand and drew a heart on his cheek.I kissed it and took the bottle behind me and squirted him right on his shirt.

He smiled to me and said "you are so going to pay for that." He chased me around and around and I ran out the room to only be stopped by Amber. The only thing I heard was Edwin Gomez.She stared at me with those evil eyes of her, planning to do something, but she was on the phone.

Oliver came behind and slowed down since I stoped running.I just went around her and went back to my room. Oliver followed in but the others were somewhere exploreing the hotel.

"Hey Oliver?" I asked. He put the ketcup down "Yea." ...I just sat and came up with any idea that came to my mind. "Have you ever thought of us more than friends."

I just headed for the bathroom and left the door open for his reply...still no reply... I was washing my hair with all the ketcup in it had stinked.

Still no answer. I wonder if he left,but right as I soon strat brushing my teeth,he comes at the door " well actually Lil' yeah, I've liked you since...since for ever and you are the only reason that makes me smile everyday." he said with the cutest voice ever.

God I wanted to kiss him but no... I was to busy brushing my teeth for goodness sakes,but he came close to me and I decide to cock me head to the side, he gave a smile and kissed my neck instead.

It really felt good like a message.I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my mouth and finally kissed him. It took 5 minutes later until we realized we were in the bathroom makeing out.

We smiled when we finally stoped kissing and he went to his while I just stayed on my bed laying happily."What are you smiling about" Miley asked while her and Becca comes in 5 minutes later.

"Oh nothing" I just replied with a smile. I sat up and looked at them, Miley had a 'I know your in love with Oliver look' and Becca had a 'Why do you like him look'.

I just changed into my pj's and closed my eyes and had started the best dream of my life.

* * *

I know its short but I have to go right now oh and the person who offered to help my spell check I need ur help and also lilrin91 i'll comment u later but I have to go right now...please review! 


	4. Waking her up

**December.7,2006**

**Oliver's POV.**

**Afternoon**

Today , Mr.Washinton said we were going out and looking around this town called "Hempstead". Everyone had waited in the loby I guess the books that Mr.Washington gave us yesturday and before that had tired alot of people out. Miley,Lilly,Sarah,Danny and even Jake were awake.

I felt like someone was watching me, I looked around and saw Becca looking strait at me, but to me it seemed like someone else besides her was watching us. It gave me a creepy feeling. I had an idea how to wake all of them up since all of them are deep sleepers.

I went close to Jake..."SH!T JAKE!...MILEY IS PREGNANT!"...boom fell strait on the floor.Next Miley...think of a goood one...ahh got it..."LOOK MILEY, JAKE'S MARRIED"...boom another but she jumped like a rocket ontop of Jake.

"Why cant you be normal like everyone else?!" Miley asked rubbing her back and getting up. "Oh, Oliver's just weird like that." Jake replied to Miley. It made me laugh to myself.

Hmmm...Sarah...ok this is an easy one.."SARAH ,LOOK UP IN THE TREE...A KITTEN BROKE ITS PAW AND IS STUCK!"...she stood up quickly looking for tree. but then she just punched me right in the arm for doing that. Shoot Danny woke up...who's next...ahhh Lilly.

This is going to be easy..."LILLY,SOMEONE'S STEALING YOUR SKATEBOARD."...I wait for her reaction...hmm...nothing...still asleep...ok let me try another one..."LOOK,LILLY...ITS ORLANDO BLOOM."...and yet nothing..."ITS ... ITS ...ITS...SOMEONE IMPERSINATING YOU."...and yet nothing.

Miley was laughing alot,"I thought you were good at this...move a side Oliver...I got this on..." I moved and Miley went next to Lilly...she did a little cough and screamed "SH!T LILLY OLIVER IS A FATHER TO BECCA'S BABY!!!!!"...Lilly came starit into the air with sadness in her face. Just then I realized what Miley had said...I cant belive she would say that, I dont like Becca anymore, I like Lilly,but I guess Miley doesn't know since we've been secretly dating each other.

I turned to Becca and she had a little smile on her face, but then she went to talk to Ashley and Amber which looked like an evil face that went.

Lilly looked calmed now and Miley was telling her something privaitly...Lilly just giggled and layed one the couch and sighed loudly.

"Lilly?"Miley asked...Me and Jake took a seat on the couch across them..."Yea?"Lilly had replied..."Uh sorry to be rude..." MIley said half way but then grined ear to ear..."Is that a hickey on your neck?" Miley had asked loudly...Becca and Eric looked at Miley and Lilly...I swallowed deep and hard...but Jake just stared at me and grined with a yup.

Lilly turned her head the other way..."Oh...I just got stung by a little" cough...cute...cough "bee,thats all." Lilly said in her lieing words.

"What ever you say Lilly...what ever you say" Miley said.Mr. Washington finally came and we went out to the bus and head somewhere...which was the mall.

We checked out alot of things but mostly it was all bogus,they had really weird clothes.After that,everyone went back in the bus with what they had bought and we went back to the hotel.

* * *

Sorry about b4...but I was sick so I couldn't write...sorry bout that...so I guess I owe u more chaps...this may be short...but right now and yesturday...i was and am workingon the next chapter...its when MIley...get...and Oliver has to drive...with his teachers car and him and lillyend up in the lake...cant wait for u to read! 


	5. AHHHH part 1

December . 8,2006

Lilly's POV.

Night

The class and I were walking out in the near the allyes of every corner. We walked in a crowded group since we got scared, but I was kind of near the street more. Miley looked so calm, it must be nice to be that way.

We were only 3 blocks away from the hotel and Oliver had taken Mr.Washingtons new car keys.Its funny cause he doesn't even know.His car was right infront of the hotel too. I cant wait to see Oliver crash the car.

But then again,now I feel really scared because Oliver was talking to Jake with some surprise or something and Ashley and Becca were smileing at me since they were right behind me...Miley was all the way in the back for some reason.

Amber hung up the phone and pushed Danny and Chad out of the way and was in my right side.I got a sick feeling inside my stomach now.

All of a sudden a car passes by after another and after another...but a black suv cam slowly by me and I turned my head to see Oliver he tried to get close to me but Amber was pushing him away. The door of the car suddenly opens and then

the person tries to grab me but Miley pushed me on to the ground and got the person got her instead. The door quickly shut and went to fast speed. I couldn't belive that Miley risked her life for me...but I wasn't going to let that happen...I ran to Oliver and we both ran to Mr.Wasington's 'new' car.

Oliver put the keys in...but I got scared because he didn't know how to drive that stupid thing. He slowly started driving.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this car?"I asked him...he just looked at me with a confused face...I replied to my self aloud..."I guess not".

He began to drive fast and passed 3 red lights and the streert went crazy."Oliver...turn left turn left!" Instead of turning left he still folliowed the car instead of following my short cuts that I read on the map,What is it with boys and directions, oh forget it he wont even listen,I just threw it behind me.

"OLI------VER! SL0W D0WN!" yet again he spead up more, "EEEKKKKK." the car had went, it turned left following the car. My cell phone started ringing...what the heck, i'll just answer it,it was a text from Miley.

I KOW UR DOIN DA RIGHT THING BUT DONT KILL UR SELF TO SAVE ME BY DRIVING CRAZY!!!!!

MILEY

Wow,she even thinks Oliver's crazy at driving.I looked up and saw a corner of a building"OLIVER ------SPIN THE STUPID WHEEL FOR GOD SAKES!" and boom the car hit the back side and it turned the car rolling.I closed my eyes..."Sh!t" is what I heard Oliver muttered...we kept on rolling and I heard a huge splash.I suddenly opened my eyes and we were under water.

"OLIVER ! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO,WERE UNDER THIS FREAKIN WATER, JE JOUSE LA MAISON ,LAVER LE SALLE DE BAINS OLIVER!" by this time I yelled at him in french and I didn't even know what I said.

"Lil's,calm down, and why the heck do you want to wash in the bathroom of a house?" Oliver said clamly and questionly.

My cell phone was ringing once again and it was another text from Miley!

DID YALL JUST CRASH INTO DA LAKE!

MILEY

"Oliver,how will we get out?"I said but then the car door suddenly opened and water came in fast from myside.

* * *

Ok this is part one of the car in the lake...hpm Oliver cant drive...ok i'll update it later ok...just tell me wat u think so I can know who to make it so oliver can be with her da whole time,also give me ideas! 


	6. Ahhhh part 2

**Dec. 2nd 2006**

**MILEY'S POV.**

**Car**

My mouth droped when I saw Lilly and Oliver go into the lake faster then a horse in the cowgal race. But now I worry of my self...where the heck am I..."AHHHHHH" someone had just taped my shoulder and asked me a question written on his hand.

Big Strong Guy says"Uh...are you...Lil-Lily-Lilly Tru-tre-ttresot-oh uh Truscott???"...I guess he cant read.I think i'm just gonna shake my head with a no-no(lolz)...

Big Strong Guy" Oh,I like your hair,can you do mines braid or twisted?"he askes and shows me his long notty hair,I guss this guy is just like a baby."Sure,as long as you have a brush and I am safe,i'll do your hair" I replied with a smile.

Big Strong Guy"Whats your name, mine's is Bernard."I just tried to hold my laugh. "Oh,mine name is Miley.Pass me that gel over there please." The diver just shock his head and laugh at me doing BERARDS hair.

The car went to a stop at the red light and someone banged on the car door, Bernard opened it and Jake was there holding a pogostick in his hand. "Miley...you ok???" I nodded and Bernard pulled him into the car before the light turned green for go.

"Miley.."he had a puzzeled look on his face"...um whats going on???"I just giggled and explain what I was doing while doing Bernards hair...

"Were walking around,the Christmas tree,like a happy holiday,unicorns dancing with feathered spots in the new own fashion way..."my cell phone rang.

"Um Jake,can you read my text message please?" I asked Jake while still fixing Bernard's hair.Jake reads the text message aloud"HELP ME MILEY...I'M STUK ...UNDErWATER AND BOUT TO DROWN...HELP ME!!!"

"Wow,how can we save her...and Oliver too?" I asked Jake and Bernard but I got both shrudges.

**LILLY'S POV.**

"AHHHH."I screamed before the door blasted open with water flooding in like crazy.I saw Oliver unbuckle his seat belt while I stugle with mine,thank gawd he helped me unbuckle it.

As we both spilt up on each side of the car , I saw him swim to the top ,and I tried,but I couldn't,I looked around and it was my show stuck to the car door.I bent down and try to untangle it but I didn't get the energy to.My body lost it power,I felt so useless.

I couldn't see anything anymore,I just...just...felt unconsuious.

**OLIVER'S POV.**

As I apear on the surface for air.I looked around furiously looking in sight for Lilly. I rubbed my eyes to get a good look but she wasn't above the surface. Right now i'm thinking Lilly and water dont mix.

I took a deep breathe and began to swim underwater searching for Lilly,but yet no sign of her.I looked at the car and saw a few blonde hairs swerming the top of a car.

I swim over there and see Lilly's sneakers tied up against the door.I untangled her shoe laces and the door,and set her free.

I held her close while swiming to the top of the lake. As we got there...the sun comes upon us slowly.I carried Lilly to the dry ground and layed her down.

I slowly leaned to her chest,and heard a tiny heart beat.I pressed my hands upon her stomach and push upand down and suck in the water she has from her mouth. I count the 3 beats in my head getting really scared since I couldn't find another heart beat.

I sucked all the water as I could from her mouth,she jerked up with water coming out of her mouth,that sounded like her chockin from the worst food ever,I would never want to hear that from her again.I cant let her do things that involves danger,even with me now,because I dont want her to get hurt.

"You ok?" I asked as she breathes heavily but slowly.She just gave me a simple nod.As I stood up I looked around. "Should we start...climbing the mud to get out of here?"Lilly asked me looking at the steep hill,that is very muddy.

"I guess so." Lilly started first but kept on sliding down.The 5th time she tried,she fell on her behind which made me laugh,but I had to hold it in,so now I look like a grinning fool.

She just glared at me for amoment and then tired one more time...and then she fell."Oliver?" she askes in a squeaky voice.I just reply "Yes Lilly??"..."Umm,help!"she gives an eyes of an angel...who couldn't resist that.

What we did was dig stacks of mud so we can put or feet threw them.As we climb up to the semented part.We looked at our selves and we looked like hoboe's that just took a dirty bath from the lake.

"Oliver...I stink really bad...where did we fall in?"She askes me while she smell's her arm. I look around and see the tolet dispencer(I dont even know wat dat means,its what I call,-the bath room suirer-)

I had digusted look on my face and slowly turned to Lilly..."Do you really want to know?"I ask ..."EWW."She yell's allowed...I said allowed..."EWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Me and Lil's looked and tried to get a taxi that may take pitty on us from smelling awful, and no money,and a long drive to our destination.

A car came by the same car that try to get Lilly.As soon as the door opened,me and lil got in there faster then a cheetah hunting it's prey.

"No offense ya'll...but you guys stink real bad."Miley said in her southern accent,while brading this huge guys hair. He is really huge, I mean really,he looks exactly like my aunt corniellia on her diet,and her husband ,the greast sumo restler in Tokyo.

Me and Lil just stared at Miley at what she was doing ."I'll explain later!" Jake whispered to me.

**Lilly's POV.**

I got so scared I covered my face and just sat quietly all the way in the back of the car.Some how,the person of the car droped us off at the hotel.

I was the last one to leave,as soon as I got out of the car,my legged hurted so bad,I just limped all the way to the hotel,and tried to make it NOT obvious.

Everyone was already inside,as soon as I enetered Becca finished saying somthing to Oliver ,then run to him and kissed him.

My eyes started to water,I just ran strait to the elevator and cry.I saw Oliver push Becca off of him and he started to go towards the elevtor.I just look the other way until the elevator shut.I know he didn't mean it,but I had nothing else to do,I felt so guilty.

Also ,my legged hurted real bad.As soon as I limped to my room,I took a quick shower and cried my self to sleep,even though it was 1p.m.,I was tired of trying to be kidnapped and everything.

* * *

**A/N: hello,sorry it took me long to update,I hope this proves how sorry I am...I hope its good enough,I wrote this in one whole day,anywayz da holidaii's came and I had to go to the hopital...PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
